New Family 2 capitulo 6
by creppylover
Summary: chapter 6 bithces :P no se cran yo los amo con todo mi corazon de otaku D: X3... entren y lean UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A TODOS :D


**no dire nada mas que ... si no han leido New este cap explicara mas o menos lo que pasa.**

* * *

**Cap6:la depresión de Carrie**

En el garaje de Corey,el estaba afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra con una carita mas o menos así •u•,Laney estaba leyendo una revista,Kon estaba siendo alimentado por Clare que le daba gerber con una cuchara,Lenny los estaba viendo raro y Carl estaba jugando videojuegos junto a Kin.

Lenny:ehh..hasta cuando llegara Carrie?_(pregunta ya desviando la mirada de Kon y Clare)_

Corey:_(se encoge de hombros pero voltea al oír el ruido de la cochera abrirse era la sombra de Carrie)_hola Carrie como te AAAAHHH!_(grita al ver a Carrie con todo su pelo despeinado,ojeras,su gorro casi callendose,nada mas tenia su blusa negra,y un pantalón negro que le llegaba a los pies y pantuflas rosas,ademas cargaba un bote de helado chocolate)_

Carrie:la vida es tan miserable..._(un aura oscura la rodeaba)_

Kin:q-que miedo...

Lenny:Care que te paso?

Carrie:tu deberías saberlo ..._(le da una mirada sombría haciendo que se asuste)_

Lenny:n-no se ...q-que pasa?

Carrie:_(le Avienta un calendario y el lo atrapa...con su cara XD)_mira la fecha

Lenny:eh_(ve la fecha)_oh...cumpleaños de Kim y Konnie...Care

Carrie:vez? lo olvidaste,olvidaste el cumpleaños de Kim y Konnie _(lo apunta con el dedo)_

Lenny:p-pensé que ya lo habías superado.

Carrie:si...algo..pero yo jamas olvido el cumpleaños de mis mejores amigas!_(come mas helado)_las extraño,hace 5 meses que no se nada de ellas T-T

Lenny:pero hablan por chat,no?

Carrie:si 1 ves cada 2 días...pero jamas podemos por web-cam...

Corey:espera ellas saben que?

Carrie:eh?,oh eso...si ellas ya lo saben,no se molestaron ni nada,lo bueno...pero es que las extraño tanto!_(se aferra a la camiseta de Corey y se suena la nariz)_

Laney:eso fue asqueroso amiga...

Carrie se acuesta en el piso pero en un instante se duerme

Corey:vaya y cayo rendida...

Lenny:será mejor que la lleve a casa

Clare:creo que lo mejor será que cuides de ella,no la veo muy bien(_deja de alimentar a Kon)_

Kon:mm mm _(le jala la camiseta a Clare ella se da cuenta y le sigue dando gerber)_

Lenny:okey?...bueno me voy a ausentar por hoy_(carga a Carrie que aun seguía dormida)_adiós chicos

GrojBand:adios..

**-en casa de Carrie-**

Lenny estaba platicando con Mina en la sala mientras Carrie estaba en su cuarto dormida.

Mina:gracias por traerla aquí Lenny

Lenny:cuando quieras B.

Mina:sabes,hace meses que Carrie se comporta así,sabes algo?

Lenny:bueno si sabes que Kim y Konnie regresaron a Japón no?

Mina:si y cancelo su banda...

Lenny: exacto!,pues ellas fueron sus mejores amigas desde que tenia 8 años,y por eso se pone así de sentimental en esa fecha,ya que es el cumpleaños de Kim y Konnie

Mina:.y que paso para que les tuviera tanto aprecio ?

Lenny:bueno yo esos días aun no era su amigo,pero se lo que ocurrió,estaba en 3er grado de primaria y ella estaba caminando por los pasillo...

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION)**

Se ve a una Carrie de 8 años caminando por los pasillos,llevaba un vestido negro,arriba de una camiseta blanca,y no tenia su gorro y le faltaba un diente.

Carrie: Estúpido de Riffin... ¿¡como se atreve a dejarme por esa...esa niña pelirroja y esos dos!?

Chico:miren ahí esta la solitaria!-_2 chicos corren hacia ella y la empujan_

Carrie:oigan!_-se levanta y se limpia el suelo pero al levantarse los chicos la toman de los brazos y la pegan contra la pared-_auch!

Chico:ay no me digas que vas a llorar?

Chico2:como siempre las niñitas débiles lloran .

Konnie:oigan ustedes!_(ella tenia el pelo atado a una coleta,llevaba una blusa negra y una falda blanca y mallas rojas_

Kim:déjenla en paz_-no traía lentes,su pelo estaba amarrado en 2 coletas y llevaba un vestido rojo y mallas blancas_

Chico:vaya vaya vaya pero si son la gorda y la ciega..

Kim:oye yo no soy ciega_(apuntaba a la izquierda)_

Konnie:Kim...el esta en la derecha_(mueve su brazo)_

Kim:oh...

Chico2:ajaja ven? se los dije

Konnie:eso no importa,lo que deben de dejar de hacer es molestarla

Chico:y que harás si no

Konnie:esto!_(le da un golpe suave pero doloroso)_

Chico:au!

Konnie:mas vale que se vayan si no quieren que les salte encima!(los chicos se asustan y se van corriendo)

Kim:estas bien?_(estaba de espaldas)_

Konnie:ella esta aquí_(la voltea)_

Carrie:s-si gracias...

Konnie:tranquila esos tontos no merecen la pena,me llamo Konnie

Kim:y yo soy Kim..._(pone los ojos viscos)_

Carrie:soy Carrie

Konnie:gran nombre..

Kim:si.._(iba a abrazarla por el hombro pero se golpea con la pared)_

Carrie:segura que vez bien?

Kim:no mucho...

Carrie:hmm_(saca algo de su mochila)_tengo estos lentes que mi hermana usaba a los 9 años...tal vez te sirvan-_se los pone a Kim_

Kim:...wow..veo todo en HD!

Carrie:ajajaja

Konnie:sabes Carrie?,aunque no nos conocemos me caes bien

Carrie:a mi igual...

Kim:oye,quieres ser nuestra amiga?

Carrie:no..

Las dos se entristecen

Carrie:quiero ser su mejor amiga ^^

Konnie:uf que susto nos diste

Kim:no hagas eso jajaja

Carrie:^^,amigas por siempre?...

Kim y Konnie:amigas por siempre

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Lenny:Kim y Konnie fueron las únicas chicas que la querían mucho,como yo a ella..._(voltea arriba y ve a Mina con una sonrisa picara)_n-no qui-quiero, decir c-como una amiga

Mina:bueno,Lenny necesito que cuides a Carrie unos minutos,iré a la farmacia a comprarle medicina oh algo

Lenny:ok

Mina:bye_(toma su bolsa abre la puerta y se va)_

Lenny:ah..._(sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de Carrie y la ve dormir)_

Lenny:ay Carrie,espero que lo superes pronto_(toma la toalla húmeda que tenia en la cabeza va a una charola con agua la moja la exprime y se la pone denuevo en su frente)_

**-horas después-**

**_PovLenny:_**

Mina había venido con las medicinas hace 50 minutos,me dijo que cuando ella despertara se las de,la veía dormir desde su puff que tenia en su cuarto,aun dormida se ve muy linda,ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que pueda ahogar su dolor...otra vez ...Estuve pensando por unos 4 minutos hasta que se me ocurrió algo asombroso que tal si todos comparten sus penas y tal vez ella puede sentirse algo mejor y si eso no funciona...tal vez...podemos cantarle una canción...tengo que decirle esto a los chicos!

**-a la mañana siguiente-**

**-en el parque-**

Todos menos Carrie estaban ahí.

Corey:donde estará?

Laney:ahí esta!-_apunta a Carrie que venia algo decaída pero ya con su ropa normal arreglada-_

Carrie:hola chicos...

Corey:vamos Carrie sonríe _(el pone su brazo en su hombro luego apunta al cielo y mueve la mano apareciendo algunos brillos ahí)_

Carrie le dedica una mirada sombría y el se aleja lentamente

Carl:_(suspiro)_que cansancio_(se acuesta en el pasto)_aahh que rico..

Kin y Kon:enserio?

Carl:sip_(al decir eso Kin y Kon se acuestan en el pasto también)_

Corey:creo que no estará mal un descanso _(se acuesta)_

Clare:si_(se acuesta al igual que Laney)_

Lenny:vamos?_(le dice a Carrie ella asiente y se acuestan)_

Carl:que lindas nubes_(dice mientras todos veían al cielo)_

Kin y kon:si...

Carrie:jaja miren esta saludando_(apunta a una nube en forma de mano)_

Corey:no..mas bien se parece a ..un alíen..empujando a un carrito de bebe

Clare:jaja estas loco

Corey:puede...

Laney:saben_(todos voltean a mirarla)_mi hermana ya casi no tiene tiempo para mi por su escuela y mi mamá siempre se enoja conmigo por tonterías mías aveces creo que soy una carga para ellas

Kin:yo desearía que nuestra mamá nos ignorara

Kon:si..

Kin:digo nos ama y se preocupa,pero es demasiado preocupación que creo que...no confía en nosotros...

Corey:yo quiero saber porque Trina me odia tanto...creo que no me quiere..oh detesta que hubiera nacido...

Lenny:je..intenten vivir con un papá ocupado y un hermano perfecto_(eso ultimo lo dijo con repugnancia)_

Clare:y que tu papá te vigile a cada segundo

Carl:oh que te regañe por su infantilidad...

Carrie:mi padre esta en la cárcel!..._(se tapa la cara y todos la miran)._.es que...hablar de el me pone así y ...me envía cartas... pero... nunca las respondo ...

Laney:c-cuando paso eso?!...

Carrie:el día que jamas regreso,los policías lo encontraron con...hierba...

Lenny:Care.._(ella empieza a llorar)_

Laney:Carrie tranquila...

Lenny:calma,tranquila respira un poco..._(ella se limpia las lagrimas y se suena la nariz)_...

Carrie:bien...

Corey:Care..._(saca una guitarra de quien sabe donde y comienza a tocar)_ estas lista?_(ella asiente)_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**I can't pretend**_  
_**To know how you feel**_  
_**But know that I'm here**_  
_**Know that I'm real**_

_**(Lenny)**_  
_**Say what you want**_  
_**Or don't talk at all**_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**I'm not gonna let you fall**_

_**Reach for my hand**_  
_**'Cause it's held out for you**_  
_**My shoulders are small**_  
_**But you can cry on them too**_  
_**Everything changes**_  
_**But one thing is true**_  
_**Understand**_  
_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**...**_  
_**(Clare)**_  
_**You used to brave the world**_  
_**All on your own**_  
_**Now we won't let you go**_  
_**go it alone**_

_**(Core)**_  
_**Be who you wanna be**_  
_**Always stand tall**_

_**(Todos menos Carrie)**_  
_**Not gonna let you fall**_

_**Reach for my hand**_  
_**'Cause it's held out for you**_  
_**My shoulders are strong**_  
_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes**_  
_**But one thing is true**_  
_**Understand**_  
_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**(Carrie)**_  
_**I never knew you could take me so far**_  
_**I've always wanted to hope that you are**_  
_**The ones I need**_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**Yheaaaah!**_

_**(Todos)**_  
_**Reach for my hand**_  
_**'Cause it's held out for you**_  
_**My shoulders are strong**_  
_**But you can cry on them too(Laney:Cry on them too)**_

_**Everything changes**_  
_**But one thing is true**_  
_**Understand**_  
_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**Reach for my hand**_  
_**'Cause it's held out for you**_  
_**My shoulders are strong**_  
_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes**_  
_**But one thing is true**_  
_**Understand**_  
_**We'll always be more than... a band...**_

Carrie:gracias chicos...

Laney:oye para eso son los amigos.

_(Todos se abrazan)_

* * *

**Muy triste? piensen en unicornios y en arcoiris :DDDDD oh mejor un arcoiris Vomitando arcoiris X3.**

**P.D:Solo para que esten avisados,NO ODIO A KIM NI A KONNIE,de echo,Konnie es una de mis personajes favoritas en los NewMans al igual que Larry.**

**Solo puse asi esta historia para un poquitin de drama y asi.**

**pero tranquilos,en un episodio de mas adelante...creo que el OVA (OTAKU 4 EVER :P) veran como Kim y Konnie la andan pasando y asi.**


End file.
